SAB TERA-a journey towards true love
by Prachi.4893
Summary: Shreya, the most wanted don of mumbai nd Daya, a secret agent who wants to kill her...what will happen they fell for each-other without knowing the reality. A very new concept for those who requested for DaReya n RajVi :) no OCs or CID characters r included except the listed couple. kindly read n review, suitable criticisms r allowed, no bashings are expected.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi,_**

 _ **A new idea on ff and my determined plot…here I'm with my new DaReya urf RajVi plot…for those who had requested for a DaReya and a RajVi OS but out of that I'm with a full story…not an OS…and besides these characters no CID character nor any OCs are included.**_

 _ **Bashings are strictly prohibited and suitable criticisms are welcomed.**_

* * *

 **CHARACTERS**

 **DAYA**

 _Profession- a secret agent of CBI, Mumbai._

 _Age- 32 yrs._

 _Family- only a younger sister, Purvi._

 **SHREYA**

 _Profession- the most wanted underground don, Mumbai._

 _Age- 30 yrs._

 _Family- only a younger brother, Rajat._

 **RAJAT**

 _Profession- the right hand of shreya, a well trained criminal._

 _Age- 27 yrs._

 _Family- only an elder sister, Shreya._

 **PURVI**

 _Profession- a CID cop, Mumbai._

 _Age- 25 yrs._

 _Family- only an elder brother, Daya._

.

.

.

.

 **SAB TERA…a journey towards true love**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(The first start of our destiny)**

Everything was firm…everything was normal…the attitude in both sides were clear…he had never seen her…and she had also never seen him…is it was a perfect start? The winds were blowing harshly…there was a change in the time…this time something serious was going to happen…they were not serious…after all they even didn't knew each-other…is it was their destination? No! there was no answer.

 **IN THE CBI BEAURO**

Director "inspector daya! It is a great challenge…aaj tak kisine bhi usko dekha nahi hai…CBI ke paas uski koi photo tak nahi hai…and apsey pehley bhi kayi inspectors iss mission ko pura karney ke liye ja chukey hein but they never came back. She is a very good player at this level aur Mumbai ki sabse young Don…his father was a don and uski beti bhi wohi bann gayi. Fine! Are you ready?"

Daya "sir! Naa koi shak…aur naa hee koi baat! I am sure to forward on this mission…and I promise you without catching her I'll never return to CBI branch!"

Director "that's the spirit inspector…CBI ko bhi apsey yehi umeed hai! All the best…and be successful…if you'll need apko CBI se har tarah ki support milegi…and apki co-inspector miss purvi hee hain…from CID, but strictly only professionals ho aap…no personal aspects are included."

Daya n Purvi "yes! Sir!"

And the head director of CBI bid a bye to them…day and purvi both forwarded towards the home…they had already changed their passport, ID, residential address, phone number and special contacts…and on the way to catch that don…whose name was also unknown.

 **DAYA'S HOUSE**

Purvi "bhai baithiye…mein pani lekar ati hu"

Daya "hmm"

She came with a glass of water…daya took it.

Purvi "bhai kuch socha hai iss mission ke barey mein?"

Daya "pata nahi…jitney informations hein, unke hisab se wo Mumbai mein hee undergrounded hai…aur uske aadmi purey Mumbai mein failey huye hein…waise sochney wali aur ek baat bhi hai ki uska ek chota bhai bhi hai…but uska bhi koi naam-o-nisaan nahi hai! Meine hamarey khabriyon ko purey Mumbai mein phaila diya hai…koi na koi sabut haath toh lagega hee"

Purvi "waise bhai…agar uske bhai ka pata chal jaye toh ham usey hamarey plan mein phasa saktey hein…itni young aur inti shaatir…really dat deni padegi uski"

Daya "so toh hai…magar iss mission ke dauraan…ham dono ki personal relation kisiko pata nahi lagna chahiye…thik hai! Isiliye tere liye vashi mein ek jagah le li hai meine…tu kal tak wohin shift ho ja"

Purvi "ohk bhai…packing kar leti hu…bas chinta yehi hai ki aap salamat rahein…"

Daya took her in a hug.

Daya "arey pagal! Mein thik hee rahunga aur marr bhi gaya toh kya hua…desh ke liye jaan kurbaan…magar yeh zarur hai usko marey bagair mein nahi marunga…duty is our first priority so don't worry inspector purvi"

Purvi "hmm bhai…bas kal tak ka intezaar hai…mein chalti hu, market se purey mahiney ka saamaan kharidney warna apko kuch nahi milega…"

Daya (smiling) "okk jaa"

* * *

 **HERE IN A GODOWN**

A lady came down with two guns in her both hands…wearing a black jacket of leather and a black jeans…with a black pair of heels…sunglass on her eyes…straight hairs hanging till her shoulders…dark pink lips and with a chain locket written "S".

There was an attitude in her body language…in her waist a knife was there…as she came down the goons stood straight each with a rifle…and smartly she came and sat down on the chair…keeping her legs on the table.

Rajat "di apkey pichey already doh cops lagaye diye gaye hein…CBI se firsey"

Shreya (laughed) "toh? Isme konsi nayi baat hai? Unkey residence ka pata karo aur khatam kar dalo…I don't want to waste my time"

Rajat "yehi problem hai ki wo dono bohut shatir nikley…apna id aur apna residence dono badal chukey hein…"

Shreya "itni jaldi?"

Rajat "haan"

Shreya (angry) "tohh? Mere muh ko kya dekh rahey ho…unka pata lagao…kisi bhi haal mein unko hamara pata nahi chalna chahiye!"

Rajat (to the goons) "hamarey khaas kabhriyon ko unke pichey lagwao mujhe sarey ke sarey informations 5 deen ke andar-andar chahiye!"

Goons "yes! Sir!"

They all left.

Shreya took out the glasses from her eyes…that soothing two eyes…with black mascara…she placed the guns on the table…took off her legs and rested her head on the chair.

Rajat sat down near her legs…and placed his head on her lap…shreya looked at him.

Shreya "kya hua tujhe?"

Rajat "kuch nahi…maa nahi hai lekin apki godh mein waisi wali feelings aati hai"

Shreya "pagla kahinka…arey itna kyun sochta hai…mujhe pata hai tujhe meri chinta hai lekin kya karun…mein iss raastey se hat bhi nahi sakti…now this is my profession and I have to"

Rajat "hmm pata hai! And I've to support you…di, kaas hamari bhi ek family hoti…aam logon wali…ham kitney khush hotey naa…"

Shreya "haan hotey toh sahi magar ab toh yehi zindegi hai…wais eek baat bata tujhe aaj itney emotional khayal kyun aa rahey hein?"

Rajat "arey wo aisey hee…"

Shreya "ek kaam kar…bahar jaa kuch deir ke liye…apney favourite parlour mein ice-cream khakey aaja…teri pagal-panti kam ho jayegi…samjhaa!"

Rajat "apko hamesa pata lag jata hai"

Shreya smiled…and rajat left for the ice-cream parlour.

Shreya (pov) "tu jo koi bhi hai! Aj tak naa koi shreya ko pakad paya hai aur naa hee pakad payega…aur jo ek baar mere kareeb aa jata hai usko mein khatam hee kar deti hun…wo zinda hee nahi rehta mere khilaaf sabut ikathe karney ke liye…"

And she ended with a loud laugh.

 **IN MARKET**

Purvi was taking her groceries…she was a cop but also that much a good care taker…being a girl she knows how to be a perfect woman…she completed with the vegetables…and now headed towards the fruits…she was just arguing with the vendor…her eyes fell on the ice-cream parlour.

Purvi "uff…ab toh ice cream lena hee hoga…I love them soo much!"

Excitedly she entered the ice-cream parlour and ordered for her favourite choco-vanilla…she got it and happily forwarded for the fruits once again…suddenly she got dashed with a strong body…and her ice-cream felt down.

Rajat "sorry…sorry mam! Wo, galati se…meine dekha nahi tha…"

Purvi "tum nahi dekhogey toh kya mein dekhungi…zara sa bhi andaaza hai ki ye mere liye kyat ha?

She started crying.

Rajat (panicked) "sorry…chup..ch..chu..chup ho jaao na please…arey sorry baba…mein..mein aur ek lake dunga naa…don't worry, galati…galti ho gayi…"

He took her hands and entered into the parlour…watching purvi crying…the parlour man got panicked.

Man "beta? Kya hua?"

Rajat "who dada…meine galati se iska ice-cream gira diya…ek aur dijiye…wo choco-vanilla wala…"

Man "ohh…that's ok, abhi deta hun"

And he forwarded one…rajat handed over it to purvi and she started licking the ice-cream like a 5-yr old girl…rajat ordered another one.

Rajat "dada ek pista wala dijiye…"

That man gave him…they both sat down on the nearby tool…and started eating their ice-creams…rajat was fascinated by purvi's childish…the little cry for an ice-cream…they were enjoying the moment.

Purvi "waise apka naam?"

Rajat (thinking) "…"

Purvi "apka naam puchaa?"

Rajat "mera naam? Me…me…mera naam ram! Haan ram naam hai mera…"

Purvi "kyaa? Itney handsome toh ho? Aur naam rakha bhi toh ram? Ajeeb hai…"

Rajat (changing the topic) "waise tumhara naam?"

Purvi (coughed) "me..me…mera? mera naam po..poo…pooja hai!"

Rajat (confused) "pooja?...acha naam hai…"

Purvi "anyways thanks for the ice-cream I think mujhe chalna chahiye…"

Rajat "haan its ok…bye…"

Purvi "bbye"

And she left…they left but their heart had already started feeling the essence of attraction…rajat was willing to meet purvi urf pooja…and purvi was having the same disturbance. Their destination had already made them for each-other and but what about the enmity…what will happen when they both will come to know about their reality? Is it was a start or a beginning? But this was a question…shreya and daya are determined to kill each-other here, the twist between their brother and sister…will the destiny will complete them?

* * *

 _ **So? How was the chappy? I can't say but feeling determined with my theme…isn't it? Anyways as I said suitable criticisms are welcomed by me…not the bashings.**_

 _ **About my stories then, very soon I'll be here with them, but really sad with the reviews guys…I can't write with this number of review…really tensed :( I'm thinking that I'll delete EK KAHANI because I lost my hope with number of reviews in it ;( if you guys want this…then I'm ready with my decision…kindly please tell me about that in the review…ISHQ KI EK NAYI BUNIYAAD…will be updated very soon, n AUTUMN FALL is coming.**_

 _ **Anyways my exams ended on 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **…and I had passed with 90% in the exam…nd now its 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **…kindly stay tuned with me.**_

 _ **DAREYA'S LOVER AKA CHARVI:-**_ _charvi, as per our bet I completed this and hope that you'll like. ;'(_

 _Till then take care…_

 _._

 _._

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


	2. Chapter 2

**so, here I'm with the next chapter of SAB TERA.**

 **CHAPTER 2  
(we are unknown to each-other)**

* * *

The evening was much more beautiful…rajat and purvi had already approached home. Daya had gone for some official discussions; the destiny was just making every new action to unite the two different souls…isn't it? Love can change everything…a muslim loves a hindu and they get married…the only fact behind them is love, love is himself a religion, a new caste. That evening was planning something special for two persons.

 **HERE IN GODOWN**

Shreya was sitting on the chair analyzing the information they got from their resource…suddenly one of her man came and shouted.

Man "boss! Boss!"

Shreya "kya hua? Itna chillaney ki koi zarurat nahi hai warna zaban khinch lungi…"

He became silent.

Man "boss wo jo doh CBI officers hamey pakadney ki koshish kar rahey the…unmein se ek ka phone track ho raha hai…par signal bich mein jan raha hai aura a rha hai…"

Shreya (curious) "tum uss shaksh ko track kartey raho mein bas doh minute mein aayi…aur agar wo hath se gaya naa…toh yaad rakhna! Ye shreya kuch bhi kar sakti hai"

Man "ok boss!"

And she left.

She went to her room. It was not at all looking like a don's room…as like a normal girl wants…as like she love…a pretty and sweet room. She opened her wardrobe…and chose a white frock, there was shining dark blue and green works on it, she changed the dress…opened her hair…washed her face…and with a little lip gloss and a little face powder…wearing a normal shoe she went.

As she reached the godown…his men were astonished by her beauty…is this beauty is their boss? They became speechless.

Shreya "track hua wo?"

They all came out of the trance.

Shreya "kuch pucha meine! Track hua wo?"

Man "haan boss wo marine drive ke paas track ho raha hai"

Shreya "ok! Gaadi ready hai naa?"

Man "haan boss"

And within seconds shreya went out…with speed she was driving the car…as she reached aska beach… she get out from the car and started following the signal.

* * *

Here daya was sitting at on the sand at aska beach…the wind was touching him continuously and suddenly his mobile beeped…he looked at the mobile…received the call…hush! It was a wrong number…and irritatingly he switched off the mobile, looking silently at the tides…which were touching his feet under the soothing moonlight.

Daya (pov) "abhi tak koi information nahi mila uss don key barey mein…pata nahi kab tak yeh mission chalega…aur iss bich purvi ke jaan ko bhi khatra hai *sadly* pata nahi kyu purvi hee iss mission ke liye chuni gayi…bhagban usko iss dauran kuch bhi naa ho. Kaash…kaash purvi ko bhi mein ek aam zindegi dey pata…kamse kam yeh chinta toh nahi rehti na ki mere baad uske sath koun hoga…ye samndar ka leher, kitni sukun hai isme…kaash ek sukun dayak zindegi hoti hamari bilkul aam insane ki tarah…khair…ab toh bas ek hee irada hai aur wo hai…uss lady don ko dhund nikalna aur usko kanun ke hawaley karna…"

* * *

Here,

Shreya was busy in tracking that person.

Shreya "bas 6 metre ki duri pe hai…dhatt! Connection cut kaisey hua?"

She looked infront, god! So many people…then she sighed.

Shreya "aaj toh bohut kareeb thi mein uss insaan key! Par khair mobile switch off kar diya usney!"

She was walking continuously, the cold sand was touching her hard heart, she kept her shoes one side and started walking in bare feet, the place was right, the situation was heavy…everything seems to be beautiful. She observed many love couples, hand in hand…some were eating ice-creams…and many were celebrating…looking at them a sweet smile climbed her lips…suddenly a sharp pebble hit her feet and she fell down.

…

Here daya was sitting on the sand…and suddenly a lady fell on him…and got jerked inside his lap.

Shreya "aaahhhhhh"

Daya was stable, shreya's hair closed her face…the breeze started flowing…under the moon…infront of the tides, a new love story kept its first step…unknown to each-other…unaware of their goals…unaware of their enmity, they cuddled up…the harsh wind took off the hairs from shreya's face…her eyes got dissolved into his eyes…is there something between us? So deep…the attraction arrived, their heart fell at once for each-other…the silence started talking.

* * *

 **HERE IN HOME**

Purvi's mobile rang. She received her call.

Purvi "hello"

Man " daya kahan hai?"

Purvi "sir, kuch official discussions ke liye gaye the"

Man "jaldi usko approach karo…uskey mobile ko koi track kar raha hai! Aur kuch deir pehley uska mobile switch off aya…"

Purvi "ok sir! Sir last time unka number kahan tha?"

Man "aska beach!"

Purvi "ok sir…mein abhi pahunchti hu…"

The call got cut.

Purvi (pov) "bhaiya! Hey bhagban wo sahi salamat ho"

* * *

 **HERE IN GODOWN**

Rajat reached godown.

Rajat "di kahan hai?"

Man "chotey boss…boss uss number ko track kartey huye gayi hein…" he told him the story.

Rajat "unke sath koi nahi gaya"

Man "nahi chotey boss!"

Rajat (panicked) "dii! Unka number abhi kahan hai track karo…"

Man "ok sir….aska beach mein!"

Rajat "ok mein nikalta hu!"

He took his bike and forwarded to aska beach.

* * *

 _The destiny was forwarding the specials hearts all together, destiny matters in life…wherever the destiny is…we probably reach there…this love story was reaching their destination and as said "destiny is all about the choices we make and the chances we take"._

Rajat and purvi both reached aska beach…purvi was asking many people about daya showing his photo and rajat was tracking shreya's number…suddenly they both got crushed.

Purvi "hey mr. dekhkey nahi chal saktey"

Rajat "dekhkey nahi chal saktey!"

They looked at each-other.

Purvi "ram tum!"

Rajat "pooja tum!"

Both "yahan kya kar rahey/rahi ho"

Purvi "tumsey matlab"

Rajat (thinking) "zarur boy friend ke sath aayi hogi!"

Purvi "kyaaa?"

Rajat "nahi toh raat ko yahan aska beach pe kya kar rahi ho?"

Purvi "same question to you mr. ram! Girl friend ke sath aaye ho?"

Rajat "how dare you!"

Purvi "ya how dare you?"

Both "tum naa!"

Rajat (sighing) "khair chodo…tumharey muh nahi lagna chahiye!"

Purvi (making faces) "same to you mr. akdu!"

They both started going…suddenly purvi looked back.

Purvi "raam suno zara!"

Rajat (irritated) "kya hua?"

Purvi (showing daya's pic) "inhe dekha hai? Mere bhai hai…kho gaye hein yahan…dekha hai kyaa?"

Rajat (feeling sad) "nahi!"

Purvi "acha thik hai..mein chalti hu…"

She started going. Suddenly rajat called her.

Rajat "pooja"

Purvi "kyaa?"

Rajat "mein bhi apni behen ko dhund raha hu…mere sath aao…dono milkey dhundtey hein…"

Purvi "acha thik hai chalo…"

They started looking for their bro n sis…they both were tensed…in the dark and even at the sea beach…it is not easy to find any person…suddenly purvi's eye fell on the couple sitting on the sand.

Purvi "raam suno!"

Rajat "haan?"

Purvi "dekho wahan doh couples baithey hain…unsey puchey kya?"

Rajat "haan chalo…"

They both ran quickly and reached the couple.

Purvi "excuse me…"

The man saw back "yes"

Purvi "bhaaaiii!"

And she hugged him…daya too hugged her.

Daya "kya hua tujhe haan? Aur yahan kya kar rahi hai?"

Purvi "bhai apne bina bataye..yahan kya kar rahey hein…you know mein kitni pareshan ho gayi thi…"

Daya "arey baba shaant ho jaao…"

Purvi "shaant ho jaun? Ap aisey bina bataye yahan kya…kar kya rahey the haan?"

Daya "arey wo mein toh discussion ke baad yahan thoda relax karney aya tha aur utney mein…shr (looking beside him)"

Daya "abhi toh yahan thi…kahan gayi?"

Purvi looked beside, nor rajat was there or that lady. She looked around but they were not there.

Purvi "ram bhi toh yahin tha…kahan gaya?"

Daya (sighing) "khair chodo bohut lambi kahani hai…ghar chaltey chaltey batata hu…"

Purvi "haan bhai..lekin ek problem hai, aj pata chala ki koi apko track kar raha tha…so sim card jaldi change kijiye…samjhey…ye log bohut sharp lagtey hain…"

Daya "kyaa? Ok mein abhi pehley sim hee change karunga…"

And they both forwarded for their home.

* * *

 **HERE INSIDE THE CAR**

Rajat "kya di ap bhi…aisey kaisey kisi ajnabi ke sath baith gayi? Apko pata bhi hai ki CBI apko dhund rahi hai?"

Shreya "kya rajat tub hi! Kuch nahi hota mujhe…aur tujhe meri itni chinta karney ki koi zarurat nahi hai…aaj toh bas 6 mts ki duri pet hi uss kaminey se…warna maar hee dalti wohin pe"

Rajat "di…I know ap khud usey maarney ke liye kaafi ho lekin fir bhi chinta lagi rehti hai apki"

Shreya (changing the topic) "waise wo ladki kon thi tere sath…"

Rajat "wo…wo…pooja thi, wo jo insane apke sath baitha thaw o uska bhai tha, ham dono ice-cream parlour mein miley the aur mein bhi apko dhundney aya tha…aur wo uske bhai ko, aur aisey hee takra gaye ham, aur kuch nahi hai…"

Shreya "meine thodi uski puri bio-data maangi thi…"

Rajat "kya aap bhi di…"

And they forwarded for home.

Here, daya and shreya were feeling something for each other where rajat & purvi were unaware of their feelings…the distance were coming near and is this the start? Or everything will end? Would love will change their enmity? Will destiny will complete them?

* * *

 ** _So guys? How was the chappy?_**

 ** _Anyways…there is a poll on my profile kindly check and vote…a sincere request :)_**

 _ **Thanks goes to** hp lover shilu, richa darshan, , purple angel 1, drizzle1640, jebagomes, shreya, dayavineet's girl, guest, mithi, katiiy, nia 757, rapunzel 313, guest, salmazhv, sania ali, luv u shreya, rajvi fan 123, arushi-nadia, ravu 161, dareya lovers, ananyaa-bhardwaj, karan, arooj, sani, aftab, guest, ashmika kv shreya fan  & bhumi98._

 _ **Ananyaa-bhardwaj**_ _\- dear, you asked me for help, I know I'm late…so here's your answer:- first go to the above of the page, written sing up…and there fill up the spaces- 1. The username u want to use, then your email-id and a specific password…and sign up…this way you can join ff :) or can join using other sites like fb, fiction press-they are mention in the sign up bar. any problem can pm me or review:)_

 ** _Till then, tkcr & stay tuned with me_**

 ** _Kp smiling_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks!**

 **Back with the next chapter of sab tera :) really happy watching the response of you guys;) so, let's enjoy the chapter. Please review :) also a request for my silent readers:- guys plz review.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **(I fell for you)**

* * *

After such an unwanted evening, daya-purvi, shreya n rajat reached home. The day was little bit soothing where as full of confusions.

 **AT PURVI'S HOME**

Daya had already changed his sim card and purvi went to fresh up. Daya calmly lied on the sofa and because of tiredness his eyes got closed and he just tried to recall the flashback.

FLASHBACK STARTS…

Shreya was in his lap. The breeze started blowing, everything was going so magical. Like the tides were flowing in the rhythm of music…suddenly a blow of wind took off the hair from her face. Daya was holding her by shoulders and he saw the first glance of that two beautiful eyes. She tried to speak but his stare made her to stare deep into his eyes.

There was no one to break their eye-lock, where the smooth moonlight and the cold sand of the beach were supporting them. As like the attraction is flawlessly flowing. As like there's a unknown scent in the air.

Suddenly they both came out of trance and he made made sit down beside him.

Shreya "sorry, wo maine dekha hee nahi tha, aur pathar lag gayi so I fell down! Extremely sorry"

Daya "no! that's ohk…yeh sab toh hota rehta hai, waise apka naam?"

Shreya "I'm shr… (she stopped for sometime) I'm shreya"

Daya "ohh nice to meet you I'm daya"

Shreya (smiled a lil bit) "both the names rhyme…"

Daya "yaah…" he ended with a small smile.

Shreya "waise mujhe chalna chahiye! Actually mein kisiko dhundtey huye aayi thi and unfortunately nahi mil saki…"

Daya "hmm…mein just kaam sey laut raha tha, kuch pal Akeley mein bitaney ka mann kiya so aa gaya yahan"

Shreya "you must be very tired! I should leave now"

Daya "umm…not like that, I would be happy to have a company"

Shreya "acha then, ohk!"

Daya "so to hap kya karti hain? Means job? Or continuing with studies?"

Shreya (strucked up) "wo…wo mein, I'm just at home means studies completed job ki talash hai.."

Daya "hmm…waise kya padha hai apney?"

Shreya (smiling) "waise grant medical college sey mbbs kiya lekin…" she stopped with an anger.

Daya "lekin…?"

Shreya "lekin…lekin kuch nahi applying for job…waise ap kya kartey hain?"

Daya "me? Mein…mein…mein…I'm a software engineer"

Shreya "ohh..."

They became silent for sometime…as the silence was speaking. Daya spoke.

Daya "life bohut confusing hoti hai na"

Shreya "haan daya…confusing bhi aur impossible bhi! Jo sochtey hain wo hota nahi aur jo hai ussey ham khush nahi hotey…"

Daya "fir bhi zindegi ke sath chalna padta hai…" he sighed.

The conversation was just going when purvi approached him…and the next moment he looked…shreya was not there.

FLASHBACK ENDS…

Daya just smiled a while when, purvi came with the plate of dinner.

* * *

 **AT THE GODOWN**

Shreya stormed inside as she was in a great hurry and tension as well as angry. When you are unable to get your most needed thing then, that situation just climb up your head.

Shreya "kahan gaye sabkey sab!"

Goons "yes boss!"

Shreya "wo…uss agent ka jaldi sey jaldi pata lagao…I just can't resist! I'm giving you all only 2 week! Usey zyada deen na mein dungi aur agar itney deeno mein wo log khatam nahi huye toh tum logon ki zindegi bhagban ko pyarey honey mein 2 sec bhi nahi lagega!"

Goons "par boss! Ab unka pata kaisey lagega…"

Shreya "pata matlab? Abhi tak kitney khabriyon ney report kiya hai? Sabko inform karo sabkey sab kal report karengey aur kaam pe lag jayengey warna unke bibi aur bachon ko unki laash milegi! Bol dena!"

Goons "ohk boss!"

Rajat was watching all the discussions! He had never seen his sister in this disguise, shreya got up and went…he just followed her.

* * *

 **IN SHREYA'S ROOM**

Shreya sat down the bed taking the water bottle in her hand. Rajat came and sat down on the floor bending his knees.

Shreya (frustrated) "rajat! Mein uss shaksh ka pata lagakey hee rahungi. CBI ko toh ab tak pata bhi lag chukka hoga ki unke officer ko follow kiya jar ha tha aur wo log…"

Rajat (cutting shreya) "…pehley sey zyada alert ho gaye hongey…yehi naa"

Shreya "haan raja tab toh muskilein aur badh jayegi…"

Rajat "lekin di, ap haar toh nahi maan sakti naa! Ap ho toh ham logon ki himmat hai…ap nahi ho toh kuch nahi"

He placed his head on her lap…shreya touched his head.

Shreya "hmm"

Rajat "toh? You should be strong naa…aur achanak sey kya hua? Abhi toh aap muskurakey bol rahi thi…aur achanak sey itna gussa?:

Shreya "pata nahi…yahan pahunchtey hee jaisey mein firsey wo gussa ne mujhe jakad liya…pata nahi kyun…"

Rajat (lightning the situation) "toh? Waise ek baat kahun di?"

Shreya "kya"

Rajat "aap naa aaj bohut khubsurat lag rahi thi…itney deeno baad meine Mumbai ke most wanted don ko nahi balki meri di ko dekha…thanks"

Shreya (smiling) "dhat! Mera emotional fool…waise you are welcomed my partner…" and she hugged him.

Rajat "acha di mein aata hu…dinner lekey…"

Shreya "ohk"

And rajat went. Shreya lied on the bed thinking about those moment in which she behaved like a girl and in that smoothness…she closed her eyes.

Shreya (pov) "aaj phirsey papa, mein usi zindegi ko laut gayi thi jisey kabhi aap mujhe diya kartey the…wohi masumiyat…wohi sukoon…inn saalon mein meine gun, bullet, rifle, murdey aur police ke siwaah aur kuch dekha nahi tha…kuch pal key liye aisa laga ki mujhe bhi kisi saharey ki zarurat hai…lekin pata nahi mujhe aisa kyu laga? Mein badalna nahi chahti, mein har uss shaksh sey badla lena chahti hu jinhoney apko maara…"

Thinking all these slowly she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

It was early morning. The roads were silent of Mumbai. Some tea stalls can be seen opened and shreya was running and rajat was running his bicycle. Suddenly she stopped as she was tired.

Shreya (sweating) "good shreya! Chal aur doh round maar ley…"

Rajat "di, mein uss taraf sey newspapaer lekey ghar chala jata hu…ohk"

Shreya "thik hai! Ja"

She started running. The sweet fragrance of the early morning was touching her. Suddenly she got dashed with another well built body. And they both fell down.

Shreya "hey mr. dekhkey nahi chal saktey!

Daya "mein dekhey hee chal rha tha…tum hee takra gayi!"

They both got up.

Shreya "daya…tum?"

Daya (picking up his bottle) "shreya tum? Itni subah yahan kya kar rahi ho?"

Shreya "jogging! Aur nahi toh kya karungi?"

Daya "hmm…waise kal kahan gaayab ho gayi thi?"

Shreya "wo mera bhai aya tha, mujhe ley gaya zabardasti…"

Daya "hmm…mujhe laga tumhey magic ata hai"

They both shared a laughter.

* * *

 **AT THE NEWSPAPER STALL**

Rajat "bhaiya ek newspaper dena…"

The shopkepper gave him a newspaper and he was just going that rajat heard a familiar voice.

Girl "subah subah ladkiyon ko chedta hai! Doh thapad aisi dungi ki akal thikaney aa jayega!"

Boy "arey madam maaf kar doh naa!"

Girl "maaf kar dun…? Ley maaf kiya tujhe…"

That boy started to run while that girl grabbed his shirt from back and gave him 2 tight slaps…

Rajat went near…some people were standing. He saw the situation and that girl! Uff she was purvi.

Purvi "ab tu ja sakta hai! Aur agar iskey baad kisiko chedney ki zurrat kin a toh sidha police station bhej dungi!"

Boy "jee…jee madm" and he ran away.

Slowly that crowd vanished and she went with her bicycle…rajat followed her and came beside her…they both were riding.

Rajat "good morning miss. Pooja hitler"

Purvi "ram tum! Yahan kya kar rhe ho?"

Rajat "wo subah subah tumahari maa kali ki roop dekhi na toh pranam karney aa gaya…"

Purvi "acha tum bhi the wahan?"

Rajat "haan…waise achi dhulayi ki uss ladkey ki!"

Purvi "hhehe…haan wo har roz mein jab yahan se guzarti hut oh mere saath flirt karta hai! Aaj gussa sar pe chadh gayi isiliye sahi rasta dikha diya usey!"

Rajat "baap rey! But aaj kal ladkiyon ko aisa hee banna chahiye…self dependent!"

Purvi "hmm sahi kaha! Waise itni subah koi kaam nahi hai kya?"

Rajat "hai toh sahi (winked) …waise chai peeney chalogi mere sath…"

Purvi (smiling) "jee zarur"

They both stopped at the tea-stall. He brought two tea ups for them…and they both enjoyed it sitting on the side by bench. Rajat was just staring at purvi unknowingly. Purvi completed her tea and looked at rajat. While he was looking at her.

Purvi "ram! Hey! Suno! Kahan khoye huye ho?"

He came out of the trance.

Rajat "ohh sorry!"

Purvi (smiling) "acha toh mein chalti hu…"

Rajat "hmm ohk" another time stared.

Purvi just going to go he called her from back.

Rajat "pooja!"

Purvi "haan?"

Rajat "wo! Tumhari number milegi?"

Purvi (smiling) "kyu? Mein ajnabiyon ko number nahi deti apni!"

Rajat "plz naa…"

She went…rajat became sad. He was just going to go…purvi yelled.

Purvi "kisiko shayad meri number chahiye thi…1254233154"

Rajat (shouted) "thanks"

And they both went in the opposite direction. And two hearts started their first step towards their destiny.

* * *

 **AT DAREYA'S SIDE**

Daya (sweating) "humf!"

Shreya (sweating) "dekha ! bola tha na mein jeet jaungi…"

Daya (tired) "acha wait…mein haara"

Shreya (innocently) "meine pehley hee bola tha daya!"

Daya (smiling) "acha baba…zyada dikhao matt"

Shreya (standing up) "acha chalo mein chalti hu…"

Daya "ruko toh!"

Shreya "haan bolo…"

Daya "aj sham ke baad free ho?"

Shreya (confused) "kyu?"

Daya "ho ya nahi?"

Shreya (after thinking) "haan hu toh par kyu?

Daya "moonlight restaurant aa jana…dinner ke liye"

Shreya "hein? Dosti ko doh deen nahi hua aur dinner?"

Daya "plz aa jana…"

Shreya ran away, daya looked towards her…she tuned back and said.

Shreya "ohk done!"

* * *

 _ **Ohk! That's all for today! ;) happy for the response but guys kindly review "ishq ki ek nayi buniyaad" please. That's a request.**_

 _ **Then, curious about the next chap na! that upcoming 2 chapters will be full of romance, I'll try my hand on romantic moments but after that you guys have to resist because after all I'm a tragedic writer, tragedy is waiting your way guys.**_

 _ **All the thanks goes to-**_ _drizzle1640, angel7811, DAREya fans, luv u shreya, dayavineet's girl, salmazhv, mansi, jebagomes, aftab, arooj, karan, ashmika, daya's mahi, nia757, dareya lovers, zaini, ananyaa23, RajVi fan 123, & sani:- __**guys you all are my regular reviewers and I'm fortunate enough to get you all. Kp reading sab tera nd kp reviewing. May god bless you all :)**_

 _ **Till then tkcr & kp smiling**_

 _ **Stay tuned with me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holla guys,**

 **I'm here with the flow of romance…umm yaah, concentrating on a little romance, aside trust, support and internal love dedicating this chapter to DaReya n RajVi ^_^ …sorry unable to add bold romance much. Because I'm very weak at that level :P on most tragedy is my genre. Anyways, peep into for a romantic guys Read n Review! Plz…plzz. So, Here we go with the… (*IF POSSIBLE HEAR THE SONGS WHILE READING*)**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **(The most beautiful night)**

* * *

 **AT SHREYA'S ROOM**

The day was just knocking at the door of shreya's heart. As she was back to home she started searching her cupboard…for a perfect dinner…or it was for a perfect date? The answer was very tough but when your love knocks your door, you can't stay away from that love. You have to open the door and welcome your love to come inside.

Shreya threw many dresses! She was unable to select one. And the main problem was that, she actually doesn't have any beautiful or gorgeous one for any dinner. She sighed. Rajat just entered.

Shreya " pata nahi yaar! Mere paas koi acha sa dress kyu nahi hai!"

Rajat (looking at the room) "di? Hai kya yeh?"

Shreya (looking at him helplessly) "tujhe dikhayi nahi de raha kya?"

Rajat (dumbstruck) "magar? Di yeh kapdey? Failey huye kyu hai?"

Shreya (unknowingly) "wo aj ek dinner…" she stopped.

Rajat (with cunning eyes) "aye haye haye! Meri di dinner pe chalin…means Mumbai ki ek lauti most wanted don…raat ko kisikey sath dinner pe chalin jabki she knows that her life is in danger! Di ap samjh kyu nahi rahi…"

Shreya (-_-) "…ki mein bahar gayi toh mein marr jaungi! Yehi naa! Mein don hut oh iska matlab kya mein life jee nahi sakti kya?! Rajat! Absey tu chup hee reh! And dress chunney mein meri help kar"

Rajat (exhausted) "maan liya you are going on dinner! Par mere jaaney mein apka koi dost hee nahi hai! Toh ja kiskey sath rahin hai ap? Kahin boyfriend?"

Shreya (mouth open) "kya! Boyfriend laga rakha hai! Aur rahi baat dost kit oh! Dost nahi the ek bann gaya! Usmein bhi tujhe takleef hai! Mera dost thodi tere pooja jaisa hai!" she replied grinning at rajat.

Rajat (unknowingly) "di pooja waisi…(getting the meaning) diiiiiiii! Firsey chidhao matt!"

Shreya giggled.

Shreya (smiling) "arey budhu! Ek dinner hee hai! Aur mein jaungi toh tujhe bhi kuch time free milega…tub hi enjoy kar ley…aur mein sahi salamat rahungi, don't worry my warrior!"

And rajat smiled. Then, they both selected one dress for shreya. The time was passing…slowly and slowly the beautiful evening approached.

* * *

 **AT DAYA'S PLACE**

Daya was too much excited for that memorable evening. He was wearing a maroon colour shirt inside and outside a black coat. He started combing his hair standing infront of the mirror. As he finished he looked at himself and gave that killer smile.

Slowly he took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. There was a diamond ring with love sign. Daya closed it and smilingly went for the restaurant.

* * *

 **RESTAURANT MOONLIGHT**

Shreya got down from her car. She was in long sleeve less dress…of navy blue with little golden work on it. Her hair was opened and mascara on her beautiful eyes. Her lips were looking sizzling pink and she was holding a white rose bouquet.

She went to the reception.

Shreya "miss shreya"

Receptionist "good evening mam! Go straight and then turn at the left…sir is waiting"

Shreya "thanks"

Receptionist "have a nice time mam, thanks for coming"

She forwarded.

* * *

 **AT RAJAT'S ROOM**

Rajat was sleeping, ingross in his phone. He was getting bored. Suddenly he remembered something. He dialled the number and called. That person took her phone.

Purvi "hello"

Rajat "good evening maa kali"

Purvi "ram! Chup raho samjhey!"

Rajat "arey gussa kyu kar rahi ho?"

Purvi "aur nahi toh kya pyar karun?"

Rajat (pov) "karo na please!"

Purvi "ram! Chup kyu ho gaye?"

Rajat (getting sense) "tumhi ne toh kaha chup honey ko!"

Purvi "hey bhagban! Acha tell me call kyu kiya? Koi kaam tha?"

Rajat "haan that oh sahi…beach pe aao naa…bore ho raha hu ghar pe!"

Purvi "acha? Par mujhe toh bohut sara kaam hai" she giggled.

Rajat "please aao naa….plzzz…plzzzzz…plzzzz…"

Purvi "nahi!"

Rajat "plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

Purvi "arey thik hai baba…mein pahunchti hu, thik hai!"

Rajat (overwhelmed) "thankkkkkyouu poojaaa"

Purvi laughed and cut the call.

* * *

 **MOONLIGHT RESTAURANT**

the garden was decorated beautifully. The moon was spreading his silver light everywhere. In between a small table and everywhere there was small light bulb were glowing. The wind was blowing and shreya just entered the garden. She saw daya standing near the table…and daya saw shreya, he got engrossed in her beauty. Where shreya was really happy because never no one had given her such a beautiful night.

She approached daya.

Shreya "good evening daya"

Daya (came out of the trance) "good evening shreya"

She handed over the bouquet to daya and daya took it smiling.

Daya "please sit down" offering her the chair.

She sat down and daya sat down infront of her.

Waiter "sir/mam order please"

Daya looked at him angrily (pov) "baat shuru nahi huyi ki order leney aa gaya!"

Shreya "one veg soup…daya what you'll prefer"

Daya (looking at shreya) "one tomato soup"

Waiter went.

Daya "aj bohut khubsurat lag rahi ho"

Shreya (smiling) "thanks"

Daya "toh aney mein koi takleef toh nahi huyi na?"

Shreya "nope"

Daya was not at all getting any way to confess his love for shreya. Shreya was partially unknown from his feelings whereas she had already fallen for him. After a small silence the waiter came and served the starters. They both started eating and till now no one was not getting any word to start the conversation.

* * *

 **RAJVI AT BEACH**

They both were sitting at the beach looking at the coming waves and enjoying the popcorn in their hand.

Purvi "dekh rahey ho inn lehron ko…aakar firsey laut ja rahe hein…"

Rajat "jaisey hamari zindegi…right!"

Purvi "hmm…waise mujhe na tumse kuch kehna tha"

Rajat "mujhe bhi"

Purvi "lekin pehley meine kaha toh first I'll tell ohk!"

Rajat " ohk meri dadi amma…tum hee pehley kaho"

Purvi "umm…gussa matt hona ohk!"

Rajat "nahi hunga gussa…bolo bhi!"

Purvi "wo na…mera naam na…pooja nahi purvi hai…"

Rajat (opened mouth) "acha?"

Purvi "hmm…sorry naa…maaf kar doh jhut kaha tumsey!"

Rajat "arey that's ok meine bhi jhut hee kaha…mera naam ram nahi rajat hai"

Purvi (angrily looked at him) "raam!"

Rajat "kyaa? Gussa matt ho na!"

They both brust itno laughter and got engrossed in their gossip.

* * *

 **DAREYA'S SIDE**

They both finished their dinner. And till now the silence was talking. Shreya was getting bore same was with daya. Suddenly he got up and offered his hand to shreya. Without any question she went with him. They both went near the hall just beside their table. He told shreya to stand outside the hall and he entered inside. Took the guitar and started to play. Shreya smiled.

…

The wind started to blow harshly. Shreya's hair started to flow with rhythm of the music…

Daya " **Na jiya zindagi ek pal bhi  
Tujhse hoke judaa sun zara**"

Supporting the rhythm.

Shreya " **Bin tere mujhse naaraaz tha dil  
Tu mila hai toh hai keh raha**"

Daya (staring at shreya)

" **Main toh tere rang mein  
Rang chuka hoon  
Bas tera ban chuka hoon  
Mera mujhme kuch nahi sab tera**"

Shreya (closed her eyes)

" **Main toh tere dhang mein  
Dhal chuki hoon  
Bas teri ban chuki hoon  
Mera mujhme kuch nahi  
Sab tera, sab tera  
Sab tera, sab tera**"

Daya (started to feel her feelings)

" **Phir dil ke raaston pe  
Teri aahat jo hui  
Har dhadkan jashan mein hai  
Yeh inaayat jo hui**"(x2)

shreya (she smiled at him and then looked at the moon)

" **Main toh tujhe milke jee uthi hoon  
Teri dhadkan mein chhupi hoon  
Mera mujhme kuch nahin  
Sab tera, sab tera…  
Sab tera, sab tera**"

daya (closing his eyes) " **Hey… ha…"**

Shreya (went near him and started deep inside his eyes)

" **Jis pal tu saath mere  
Uss pal mein zindagi hai  
Tujhe paake paaya sab kuch  
Koi khwahish ab nahi hai**" (x2)

Daya (smiling from his heart)

" **Mmm… main toh bas tujhse hi bana hoon  
Tere bin main bewajah hoon  
Mera mujhe kuch bhi nahi  
Sab tera, sab tera…  
Sab tera, sab tera**"

As the song finished, Daya stood up and shreya came running towards him and grabbed him tightly closing her eyes…that moment stopped their only…he grabbed her in his chest and they both flew in the air…shreya buried herself inside his broad chest and felt that secure that she didn't want to be disturbed. Daya felt the warmth of her love…he just accept her and her love the way she expressed. There was nothing to tell…the moment when he looked at her face, two drop of tear escaped from her eyes…he soak her tears in his lips. She shivered by his touch.

 **Chahe main rahoon jahan mein  
Chahe tu na rahe  
Tere mere pyar ki umar salamat rahe**

 **Chahe yeh zameen, yeh aasmaan  
Rahe na rahe  
Tere mere pyar ki umar salamat rahe**

 **O… mmm…**

Her chin started trembling. Suddenly the sky stormed. The clouds started to glaze. Thunder approached the earth. The wind started to blow faster…lightning got started. The feelings within shreya's heart started to come out. She moved back…when daya grabbed her hands from back…an electric shock passed through her body, the rain started making them both attracted towards each-other. Daya took shreya in his hands…they both were getting wet in that rain.

 **Darr hai tujhe main kho na doon  
Mile jo Khuda toh bol doon  
Main do jahan ka kya karoon  
Tu bata… o…**

 **Tu jo mere paas hai  
Mujhko na koi pyaas hai  
Meri muqammal ho gayi har duaa…**

 **Chahe mere jism mein  
Yeh jaan rahe na rahe  
Tere mere pyar ki umar salamat rahe**

Her eyes were not at blinking, she was deep inside his eyes…daya made her stand inside the hall…water droplets were dropping from shreya's hair, he made them aside…in that cold the warmth of his hands touched shreya…she closed her eyes…daya made her look at him. He took her wet face in his protective hands…they both started to move towards each-other…shreya lips were trembling where daya grabbed her trembling lips within his. And she was just melting within his grip…within sometime she too responded. They both got engrossed within each-other enjoying that cool outside and warmth inside.

* * *

 **RAJVI'S SIDE**

That rain destroyed all the plans of rajat n purvi. Purvi was too angry! Anger was on his head. Rajat and purvi ran from the beach. The rain was severe. In the middle purvi stopped.

Rajat "purvi chalo bhi! Barsih bohut zor sey ho rahi hai!"

Purvi "mujhe nahi! Janaa! Iss nalayak bearish ney mere evening ko barbaad kar diya!"

Rajat (laughed) "acha toh kya barish mein bhigogi toh evening khubsurat ho jayegi?"

Purvi (angrily) "rajat! Hason matt samjhey!"

He started laughing more loudly. Annoyed purvi started to go…where rajat holded her hands and pulled her towards him. And she came near him. The rain started to get convert from angerness to attachment. They both were getting wet…rajat's eyes started to look inside purvi's eyes. But she ignored his gaze and made herself to look another side.

 **Kaise bataaye, kaise jataaye  
Subah tak tujhme jeena chahein  
Bheege labon ki, geeli hansi ko  
Peene ka mausam hai peena chahein**

 **Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai  
Tere ishq ki mujhko aadat hai  
Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai  
Tere ishq ki mujhko…  
Aadat hai o… aadat hai…  
Aadat hai o… aadat hai…**

She looked back to rajat and saw him on his knees…her eyes couldn't believe the situation. Once more she looked deep at him but then also…it was unbelievable. He took out a rose from his pocket and offer purvi.

Rajat "I love you purvi…I want to live my whole life with you…I love from the core of my heart…I can't live without you…mujhey apnana chaogi?"

 **Ehsaas tere aur mere toh  
Ik dooje se judd rahe  
Ik teri talab mujhe aisi lagi  
Mere hosh bhi udne lage**

 **Mujhe milta sukoon teri baahon mein  
Jannat jaisi ek raahat hai**

She bent down on her knees and hugged rajat…tightly. Making herself inside his grip and he hugged her back.

 **Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai  
Tere ishq ki mujhko aadat hai  
Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai  
Tere ishq ki mujhko…  
Aadat hai o… aadat hai…  
Aadat hai o… aadat hai…**

They hugged each-other for a long while…when purvi yelled

"rajat I love you a lot….!"

Rajat smiled and took her in his arms and started to flew with the air outside them…purvi started to laugh and feeling protected in his hands…the rain was showering like happiness on them…they both were enjoying their moment and their love. A sudden confession changed their minds.

 **Kyun sabse juda, kyun sabse alag  
Andaaz tere lagte…  
Besaakh ta hum saaye se tere  
Har shaam lipat'te hain  
Har waqt mera, qurbat mein teri  
Jab guzre toh ibadat hai**

he made her stand and they both grabbed each other lovingly…their souls started to accept their love…purvi moved first and sucked rajat's lips…making rajat surprise but after that rajat started to respond back…which purvi got into his love.

 **Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai  
Tere ishq ki mujhko aadat hai  
Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai  
Tere ishq ki mujhko…  
Aadat hai o… aadat hai…  
Aadat hai o… aadat hai…**

* * *

Both the couples were enjoying their night where dareya accepted their untold love and rajvi confessed their feelings…but unknown from the fact that fate has written something far from this. Will their love survive within the flow of life? That was very far away from them…they were just inside now…they wanted to stop this moment and spend their life within this glimpse. Today the romance was top of the sky. Love was in the air.

* * *

 ** _Ohh! At last I completed this chapter, so let me know how was this chappy? Did you guys enjoyed or it was just a mess? Actually I'm not good at bold romance then also tried a little. So, what are you all thinking? What will happen when they'll come across each-other's truth? To know more stay tuned with me._**

 ** _My hearty thanks goes to-_** _arooj, guest, shreya, luv u shreya, karan, dayavineet's girl, dareya lovers, DAREya fans, salmazhv, purpleangel1, rajvifan123, katiy, sukriti246, & sani_ _ **:- guys I'm glad that you all liked the chapter, let me know this time too. Love you all…kp reading n reviewing sab tera…may god bless you all.**_

 ** _Till then, tkcr n kp smiling_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone,**_

 _ **Here I'm with the next chapter of sab tera, suppose to be the longest chapter of sab tera till now. Nothing more to say just peep in and kindly review.**_

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **(Our surprise meeting)**

* * *

The day was long, the night was bright. Every second has turned to memories. Everyone was happy and cheerful. Within this happiness 1 whole month passed away. They four never told each-other about themselves. The secret was secret from the beginning. One fine day…

 **SHREYA'S GODOWN**

It was almost night and no one was there in the godown. Shreya was busy in checking some files and her phone beeped. She checked, it was daya's message.

"soyi nahi ab tak?"

She replied back smiling "apsey matlab?"

He replied "ohhoo! Toh sach mein soyi nahi ho ;)"

She replied "daya! Aj kal apki aadat bigad gayi hai!"

He replied "aadat nahi mein khud hee bigad gaya hu :D! aur bigada bhi toh kisney? Tumney! Sharm aani chahiye tumhey shreya! Heheh"

She replied (laughing) "aap sudharney nahi waley! Ab jaiye so jaiye!"

He replied back "apney godh mein sula doh naa, neend nahi aa rahi"

She replied "dayaa! Chup chap so jaao samjhey! Warna baat nahi karungi!"

He replied "hawww! Kitni rude girl friend ho tum! Black mail karti ho? Ok going to sleep, tum bhi so jana, good night & have sweet dreams"

She replied smiling "good night :*"

Meanwhile rajat came.

Rajat "di!"

It made shreya scared. But when she looked back towards rajat she smelled something fishy. He came and folding his knees sat down infront of shreya taking her hands within his palms.

Shreya (confused) "paseena-paseena kyu ho raha hai?"

Rajat "wo dii…wo mein…mein wo…"

Shreya (straightly) "pehley decide karley phir bolna…"

Rajat "matlab mein…"

Shreya (smiling) "arey itna ghabraney ki koi zarurat nahi hai, jo bolna hai sidha hee bol"

Rajat (inhaled deeply) "wo na mein purvi means pooja sey pyar karta hu, I know mein don hu, lekin I love her very much…di mein usey shadi karna chahta hu and ap mana please mat karna, ek baar haan kehdo, mein kal hee apsey milaunga purvi ko…wo bohut achi hai…apko disappoint nahi karegi, sachi mein jhut nahi bol raha…mein…"

Shreya (seriously) "ruk rajat!"

Rajat stopped immediately and exhaled. He looked towards shreya with his puppy face and shreya brusted out with a laugh.

Shreya (laughing) "rajat…itni si baat kehney mein tu itna ghabra raha tha, tujhe…*laughing* tujhe kya laga? Mein mana kar dungi?"

He nodded in a yes.

Shreya (hugging him) "arey budhu…mere bhai ke khushi ke khilaf mein kabhi jaungi kya? Mujhe toh pehley sey hee pata tha ki ek na ek deen ye baat tu mujhsey akar kahega…I'm happy for you rajat…mera chotu sa bhai bada ho gaya hai na"

They aparted from the hug.

Rajat (with a little shy) "kal sham ko ussey milney chalogi ap?"

Shreya nodded smiling and they shared another hug.

* * *

 **DAYA'S HOUSE**

Daya was just going to sleep…meanwhile his door bell rang. He moved to open the door.

Daya (confused) "itni raat gaye koun aya hoga?"

He opened the door. It was purvi. He became more confused. He called her inside and closed the door.

Daya (tensed) "purvi? Itni raat ko tu yahan kya kar rahi hai? Ghar mein hona chahiye na tujhe? Kuch hua hai kya tujhe? Koi pareshani hai?"

Purvi (more tensed) "bhai wo…mujhe apsey kuch kehna tha…"

Daya "haan bol"

She looked staright into his eyes.

Purvi "bhai…pehli baat meri baat khatam honey taka p kuch nahi kahogey, manzur?"

Daya "magar…(looked at purvi's tensed face) thik hai!"

Purvi "bhai, mujhe pyar ho gaya hai (she sighed) …bhai ek ladka hai rajat, dil ka bohut acha hai…ham dono by chance miley fir kuch deeno mein dost aur phir pichley mahiney hee usney mujhe propose kiya and meine bhi haan keh di…we both love each-other, lekin apkey sath ke bina mein kuch nahi karungi…wok al apsey milna chahta hai lekin agar ap mana karogey toh its ohk"

She made head down. Daya looked at her with concerned eyes and took her face in this hand.

Daya (smiling) "meri behen ab itni badi ho chuki hai? Meine toh socha nahi tha purvi…mein bhi jald sey jald teri shadi karwa dena chahta tha lekin khair, tuney khud hee ladka dhund liya. Ab tera choice hai toh wo acha hee hoga na *he winked* I'm happy for you (he hugged her) …meri behen ab settled ho jayegi, issey khushi ki baat aur kya hogi? Tu chinta matt kar mein tere sath hu puru…"

Purvi (in the hug) "thankyou bhaiii…thanks a lot."

* * *

 **NEXT DAY EVENING (CAFÉ CORNER)**

Rajat approached first because shreya was having some work and she said that she'll be there at time. Meanwhile purvi approached rajat. She was smiling. Rajat was in his own world so he didn't point out her.

She sat down just oppsosite to him, and coughed.

Purvi "ahem! Ahem!"

Rajat (stood up) "yes…yes sir!"

Suddenly he looked around and there was no one and looked infront, where purvi was laughing.

Rajat "purvi! Tum…tum hans kyu rahi ho?"

Purvi "rajat? Tum bhai sey aisey milogey?"

Rajat "wo…mein…wo…"

He sat down with a tensed face.

Rajat (sadly) "pata hai purvi, mein bohut zyada tensed hu…pata nahi kya hoga? Pehley kabhi girl friend banaya nahi tha na, I don't know ki girl friend ke gharwalon se kaisey miltey hein…"

Purvi (holding his hands) "rajat! Calm down. Dekho tum koi jung ladhney nahi ja rahey, it is only a get-together…nothing else baby. Waisey bhi bhaiya iss rishtey ke liye raaji hee hain, unhey koi aitraaz nahi, tum kyu tensed ho rahey ho?"

Rajat "hmmm…waise tumharey bhaiya hai kahan?"

Purvi "wo car park karkey aa rahey hain…aur tumhari di?"

Rajat "message aya tha, bas pahunch rahin hai…"

Purvi "toh? Unn dono ke aney tak? Ham kya karein?"

Rajat (smiled) "ek kaam kartey hai! Mein tumhey dekhta hu…tum mujhe dekhti raho…"

Purvi (smiled) "rajat! Pagal ho tum bhi!"

And they started their romantic convo.

* * *

 **HERE AT PARKING**

Daya parked his car and was going inside but a car came across him and the driver gave a sudden break.

Daya (angrily) "gaadi! Dekhkey nahi chala saktey?"

There came a voice "tum dekhkey nahi chal saktey?"

He looked towards the driver…OMG! It was shreya. Shreya too looked at him with astonishment.

Shreya (surprised) "daya aap?"

She first parked her car and then came to daya.

Shreya "daya? Ap yahan kya kar rahey hein?"

Daya "wo mein kisisey milney aya tha…lekin tum yahan?"

Shreya "wo…mein bhi kisisey milney hee ayi thi…"

Daya (curiously) "mujhe chodkey kissey milney aayi ho?"

Shreya (stunned) "kyu? Apkey alawa mein kisisey milney nahi aa sakti?"

Daya (behaving normal) "wo haan aa sakti ho na…bilkul aa sakti ho"

Shreya (whatever look) "you are! You are impossible daya!"

And she forwarded inside and daya was behind her…consoling her but she was not listening.

Daya "shreya, arey sorry! Wo bhul sey muh sey nikal gaya…"

Shreya "ap toh kuch bolo hee matt!"

He took her hand and jerked her and pulled her towards him.

Shreya (with little anger) "chodiye mujhe daya!"

Daya (with puppy eyes) "I'm sorry!"

Shreya (started melting) "ap toh chodiye hee mujhe, I don't want to talk"

Daya (smiling) "ab chodney ke liye thodi iss hath ko pakda hai…"

Shreya became silent and there was an eye lock between them…slowly daya left her hand from his grip and they turned.

As they turned they saw Rajat and purvi were looking at them surprisingly. Their eyes became shocked and they looked towards each-other.

…

…

 **AFTER A GAP OF 15 MINUTES**

…

…

Purvi (angrily) "bhaiii I'm really angry! Apney mere liye bhabi bhi dhund li aur mujhe bataya tak nahi!"

Rajat "aur nahi toh kya? You both are the cheaters! Ham logon ne toh ap dono ko bataya lekin! Aap dono ne toh hmaey bhanak tak na lagney di!"

Shreya "sorry naa rajat…hamey thodi pata tha ki aisey kuch honey wala hai…sorry!"

Daya "haan purvi, ab ham dono ko itna time bhi nahi milta ki ek dusrey ke sath kuch pal bitayein…and ab tak toh ham dono ney tum dono ke barey mein ek dusrey ko bataya hee nahi tha…kyu shreya?"

Shreya (looking at RajVi) "haan…mujhe nahi pata tha, daya ki ek behen bhi hai and unko bhi pata nahi tha mera koi chota bhai bhi hai"

Rajat (sadly) "lekin di? Apney toh kaha bhi nahi tha ki you've a (looking at daya) BOYFRIEND…aur wo bhi PURVI ke bhai" stressing at purvi's name.

Daya (feeling sorry) "ab jab sab sach samney aa hee chukka hai toh maaf bhi kar doh tum dono ham dono ko…we both promise iskey baad sey kuch nahi chupayengey tum dono sey"

Shreya (supporting daya) "haan aur acha bhi hua na…ab ham dono ko koi fikar bhi nahi rahegi, tum dono ke relation ko lekar…kyun daya?"

Daya (winking her) "haan…*whispers* aur ham dono ko lekar bhi"

Shreya glared at him.

Purvi (changing the topic) "tohh? Koun kya lena pasand karega?"

Rajat "ek cappuccino"

Purvi "aur bhaiya ap?"

He looked at shreya "doh cold coffee"

Rajat and purvi both smiled seeing their eye lock. The waiter came and took their orders…and they four enjoyed their evening and after some more gossips they left.

While returning home, purvi insisted daya to stay in her house for that night and smilingly daya agreed. Within all these stuffs…everyone had almost forgotten about the mission. Ofcourse they were working but now they were not that serious which they used to be. They never ignored their work but the time was slowly healing all their lonliness. That night…

* * *

 **PURVI'S HOUSE (TIME:- 12:03 AM) **

Purvi's mobile beeped.

Purvi (in half sleep) "raat ko bhi yeh mobile bandh nahi hota hai!"

He received the call.

Purvi "hello"

Rajat "tumharey ghar key nichey khada hu! Jaldi sey nichey aao"

Purvi (woke up) "wwhhaaat?"

Rajat "haan…nichey aao!"

Purvi "tumhey kisney kaha mere ghar tak aney ke liye aur…aur tumhey address kaisey pata chala? Meine toh kabhi nahi diya?"

Rajat "ab police ki tarah puch teach kyu kar rahi ho? Baad mein bataunga, pehley nichey toh aao"

Purvi calm down after hearing the word "police" but soon she ignored and came down with her cat steps. As she opened the door rajat pulled her towards the backyard of her home.

Purvi "uuuuummm…..hhmmmm…..huuuuu…uhhhh"

Rajat "arey baba chup raho, phir na muh per sey haath hataunga!"

Purvi looked at him with anger and soon he took off his hand.

Purvi (glaring at him) "itni raat gaye? Yahan kyu aye? Kaisey aaye? Koi dekh leta toh? Bhai bhi ghar pe hee hai!"

Rajat "calm down! Calm down baby! Wo na tumhara number track kar key aa gaya yahan…"

Purvi (angrily) "whaaat?"

Rajat "arey baba shaant shaant….gussa kyu karti ho? Ab tab daya bhai the isilye jo laya tha, dey nahi paya…"

Purvi "kya?!"

Rajat took out a pouch from his pocket. Handed it to purvi. Slowly she opened it and there was a key ring with a small teddy, unknowingly purvi pressed the teddy and there came a voice 'rajat loves purvi'. She looked at rajat…he as like always gave his charming smile, it made them both to smile wider.

Purvi (looking at the teddy) "thankyou!"

Rajat "it's my pleasure my princess!" slowly his hands got wrapped around her stomach and his chin rested on her shoulder…and the naughtiness in the air started flowing.

* * *

 **INSIDE THE HOUSE**

Someone entered the house…slowly and slowly was keeping the steps…went upstairs, looked here and there…the house was totally dark, while coming back got slipped…and suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her.

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME AT THE TERRACE**

Daya "shreyaa? Tum?"

Shreya (confused) "daya aap?"

Daya "yahan kya kar rahi ho?"

Shreya "same question to you!"

Daya (confused) "yeh mera ghar hai!"

Shreya (shocked) "kyaa?"

Daya "haan! But tumhey yahan ka pata kisney diya?"

Shreya "wo toh hua yun ki mein so rahi thi aur door khulney ki awaaz aayi…so mein nichey gayi dekhney toh rajat bike lekey kahin chal pada toh mujhe bohut ajeeb laga and mein uska picha kartey karety yahan aa gayi…gate tak toh wo mere samney hee tha…pata nahi achanak sey kahan gayab ho gaya and fir meine ye darwaza khula dekha toh andar ghus gayi…lekin waise? Ap itni raat gaye soye nahi the?"

Daya "same as you! Mujhe bhi darwaza khulney ki awaz sunayi diya toh mein bas aa hee raha tha ki, tumsey takra gaya"

They both laughed.

Daya (smiling) "waisey unknowingly hee sahi tum mere paas aa gayi *wrapped his hands around her* ab nahi janey dunga"

Shreya (looking towards him) "daya ji, yeh romance ka time nahi hai! Raat key saadhey bara (12:30pm) ho rahey hain…aur mujhe rajat ko bhi dhundna hai!"

Daya (naughtily) "andar chalo rajat ko dhundtey hain wahan!"

Shreya (glared) "dayaa! Mazak nahi kar rahi mein!"

They were very near to the edge, suddenly shreya turned and the scene she saw…she turned back hiding his face and dashed with daya.

Daya (sweetly) "kya baat hai? Itna Sharma rahi ho? Irada kya hai!?"

Shreya pointed out of the edge. He looked there…and he too turned back, shreya looked at him like a rabbit and saw anger in his face.

Shreya (controlling her smile) "d…daya…kya hua?"

Daya (angrily) "tumharey bhai kit oh khair nahi! Itni raat ko mere hee ghar ke pichey ye gul khila raha hai! Usey toh chodunga nahi mein!"

He started going, shreya grabbed his hand from back…he looked back.

Shreya (glaring) "dayaa…mere bhai ko bolney sey pehley khudko dekhiye, yeh raat ko aap mere sath terrace pe kya kar rahe hein? Aur waisey bhi! Agar wo apkey behen ke sath nichey hai toh, aa…aap bhi uske behen ke sath upar ho na?" winking at him.

Daya first of all looked towards shreya and within some seconds they both brusted out with a laugh. Shreya buried herself inside his broad chest and he gave a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Daya (winking at her) "waisey baat toh sahi hai! Magar ab wo jo kuch bhi mere behen ke sath kar raha hai uski bhar payi uski behen ko toh karni hogi na!"

Shreya stamped her feet on his feet.

Daya "ahhhhh"

Shreya "ab purvi ka bhai bohut zyada badmash ho chukka hai!"

As she was going, daya grabbed her.

Shreya (smiling) "dayaa…chodiye naa!"

Daya (naughtily) "ab badmash toh badmash hee sahi…magar purvi ki honey wali bhabi ko bharpayi toh karni hee padegi…"

And soon she got lost in the world's most protective hug.

The night under the moon and the stars was perfect. The four hearts were enjoying their moments. And with a promise that

" _forever is a long time; but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side"_

* * *

 _ **Yup! Completed the chapter ;) there's a huge schedule infront of me…because exams are ahead and I'll not be able to update till july 29. But promise you guys to update as soon as my exams will over. First update will of EK KAHANI and then after wards others.**_

 _ **So, how was the chap? The romance ends here…next chapter will come with the flow of tragedy, thrill and understanding. And my thanks goes to:-**_ _arooj, daya vineet's girl, dareya lovers, purple angel1, salmazhv, luv u shreya, karan, ashwini athval, kingaftab71, nia757, shb, rajvi fan 123 and mehul410-_ _ **I'm happy yet smiling after receiving your kind reviews…and giving all my thanks for liking, reading and reviewing my story, tkcr, love you all :)**_

 _ **Till then tkcr and keep smiling**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


End file.
